


Shells

by pricklybuns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Zayn, M/M, Nerd Liam, Niall is a social butterfly and is friend with everyone, OT5 Friendship, Photographer Harry, Popular Niall, Protective Zayn, Punk Louis, Tumblr but it's not the main theme, flowerchild Harry, more tooth rotting fluff bc i need something cute as my life is wasting away, they became famous by the end because why not, this is p shit actually lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: Everyone in school ignores Louis, stays away from Zayn, picks on Liam, adores Harry and admires Niall. No one gets why they get along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is fictional. Description of location and events and such are even more fictional.

They have been a group for a while, no one knows how or when nor do they understand why they all fit. Why?

First off, Niall's addition to the group isn't surprising as he could literally fit himself in every groups with his laugh that echoes around the halls and his bubbly personality so seeing him hang out with them wasn't strange. Though everyone else in his 'group' of friends is.

Well for starters Louis Tomlinson is someone people would qualify as a rebel, a bad boy, a kind of anti social weirdo and lastly, a punk. It's hard to not call him with that last nickname, even Louis has to agree. Louis with his fringe and way too many piercings, way too many tattoos and curses way too many times. Though he never bullies anyone nor make fun of anyone nor starts fights with anyone. He does, however, skips class and school on the daily and never talks to anyone. Often finds himself behind the school, smoking a joint. He ignores everyone and they ignore him.

Then comes his best friend Zayn. Despite all the tattoos and leather jackets he often wears to school, Zayn Malik has a different image that people portrait of him. For one, he actually does attends his classes despite often looking barely mildly interested in them. He's also kind of an artsy guy, without this knowledge however makes the splashes of paint on his clothes a lot more confusing. Though if people often joke that Louis' sharp cheekbones could cut glass, they aren't kidding when they say Zayn's eyes could cut through walls. Not that he often glares at people often. Different than the quiet weird punk image Louis has, people views Zayn as an intimidating and silent guy that people stay away from, hence the reason he need not use the glare. At least not for himself.

That leads us to number three, Liam. Now, his addition to the group is quite odd. Firstly, he doesn't smoke like Zayn and Louis; secondly, he doesn't wear black like both of them, he often wears a long sleeves T-shirt with an ugly sleeveless sweater; thirdly, both Zayn and Louis have a bit of a bad boy, scary bully vibe to them while Liam just simply doesn't. Liam Payne is like a human equivalent of an innocent puppy, excited, happy, friendly and overall innocently cute. That doesn't work out too well in his favor though as he often suffers through bullying, at least for a while. If anyone even glance at Liam a bit weirdly, they'd feel Zayn's staring dagger at them.

Then the forth member and he couldn't be more out of place even if he tries. Harry Styles, the school sweetheart, the cute flower boy, the little angel, ect. He is the kind of student who balances between his studies, his work and his fun activities enough to be loved my teachers and adores by others. Walking in school with a flower crown doesn't always do you good but his dazzling smile and giant heart somehow got everyone wrapped around his finger. He is gorgeous, he bakes, he takes photos, he's lovable and caring and people still don't understand why he would hang out with, basically, the school outcast.

Things got even more confusing for them when Zayn and Liam started walking around school, proudly holding each other's hands. Thinking back they should have expected it. Zayn's tendencies to be protective towards Liam was a hard one to miss and Liam's sudden shyness in front of him while being completely fine with other probably should have rang some bells too.

And then there is the couple no one expects to happen. Louis and Harry. No one really understood why someone like Harry, with tons of admirers that either confess to his face or writes him letter, would go for Louis, someone that literally talks to no one and has one of the worst reputation with teachers. No one understood how Harry makes him smile or how he gets Louis to come to class or how Harry's unedited pictures of Louis that he posted on tumblr is so drastically different with the Louis in real life.

  
  


**0\. How it all started**

  
  


Harry is a transfer student, moving from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire to Doncaster. No one said it was going to be easy and he didn't expect it to. He had been preparing for this day for a long time after all, surely nothing can surprise him then.

He met Niall on his first day, bubbly and excited to be helping the new guy out. Showed him around the school, even told him snip bits of information about the people he knew, which was the whole school.

Then he saw him, standing across from them with his earphones in, staring at his empty locker like it's a piece of art. He was small yet tall, probably as tall as Harry, petite yet seemed like he could deliver a punch. Harry didn't know how long he was staring, only that he was caught doing it when the boy turned his head and their eyes met.

The boy's shiny blue shimmered in the light, his hair was light brown, styled into a messy fringe and although Harry could spill some cheesy lines about how it looks like bark of an oak tree or whatever, he restrain from doing so, his skin was littered with tattoos and Harry couldn't even think he could love getting a tattoo more than he already did, he had a lip ring, an eyebrow piercing, a couple on both sides of his ears and Harry was a goner.

Eventually the boy broke their, what Niall called it, dead stares and walked away. And _oh_ , Harry is not one to objectify anyone but that boy's ass was just magnificent, he had to acknowledge it even if he doesn't want to.

"Who was he by the way? The boy by the locker this morning" - Harry asked during lunch. That whole morning was quite unproductive and frankly quite uneventful. He didn't see the boy again nor was he in any classes with him. Not that he knew what he would say if they would have met, he just liked looking at said boy. Okay that was creepy.

Niall barked out a laugh and shook his head, "Give up on it mate" - he said with his mouthful, "I see your love eyes and honestly you're one of the first after a long time."

"What do you mean? He is gorgeous! How would I be 'first after a long time'?"

"Oh young innocent Harry, that's because mostly everyone in this school grew up here, they know this kid and his, well, reputation so they stayed away from him."

Intrigued, Harry asked: "What did he do?"

"Well", Niall finally swallowed the food in his mouth, "He's Louis Tomlinson, no one had ever successfully held a conversation with him before, most of the time they couldn't even get his attention. He goes to school and sometimes doesn't even bother to, sometimes when he does get in school, he stays in the back of it, not in class. He smokes and has tattoos and piercing gradually over the last 19 years of his life and people just keep on ignoring him as he was so.. unapproachable"

"Sounds like a challenge", he sips his soup, "I'm not one to turn down a challenge"

"You are awfully weird" Niall laughs, slapping him on his back, "Good luck mate!"

  
  


Niall couldn't have laughed louder even if he wanted to. He had introduced Harry to Liam, one of the people he believed could get along well with Harry and they got on like a house on fire. It was great, finding a friend other than himself for Liam. It might have been a tad bit easier if Zayn didn't glare at everyone Niall introduced but Harry seemed not affected at all, he even introduced himself to Zayn, a true legend, this Harry.

Then that boy with his stupid flower crown did the unthinkable.

As Louis walked by, seemed to be sulking a bit, Harry marched out as casually as possible. They all stared at him in disbelieve and Niall couldn't even hold his laughter when Harry grabbed Louis' hand with a bright smile saying: "We're dating now! Love you sweetums!" as Louis' face morphed into a mix of fear, confusion and went full on blushing.

Niall was pretty sure he almost fell out of his chair a few times though Liam seemed to always push his chair back on four legs.

He swore to himself he'd stop laughing but couldn't hold it in when Harry said "I wanna introduce you to my friends! Common sweetums" and Louis just followed him like a lost puppy. Usually Harry would be dead, not strangely successful.

Liam was still staring in disbelief, one of his arm is pushing Niall's chair so he wouldn't fall down. Zayn's eyes were widen comically and his eyebrows shot up, only a few centimeters away from his hairline. Niall could feel air leaving his lungs. It was a good day.

Harry simply ignored their reactions and casually introduce them to Louis then Louis to them. The whole class was whispering to themselves at that point, staring at them, people in the hallway too. What did shut everyone up and made their eyes widen was when Harry said an incredibly soft: "Common, don't be shy, say hi" with his usual bright smile.

And Louis responded with raising his free hand at the three of them, muttering a soft: "Hi" before dropping it and pulled Harry away. 

The whole area was quiet, no one had heard Louis' voice since forever, even the teachers that were walking by was gaping their mouths.

"I didn't even know he could talk" Niall joked, earning a slap from Zayn.

  
  


Louis' face was burning and he begged all gods that his hands weren't sweating as he pulled the boy with a bright smile, shiny green eyes and mop of curls for hair out of that classroom.

He didn't know why he didn't just pull his hand away or ignored everyone and stayed silent. Their reactions were his fear though, they stared at him like a weirdo and had been ever since elementary and no, okay, not getting into that now.

They slipped into the bathroom and he locked its door. With a shift motion, Louis had the other boy pinned on it. He hadn't threatened anyone for so long and he hoped his deadly glare hadn't worn out.

"What was that for?" He hissed and if his expression became a bit softer after seeing the slight shift from happy to fear from Harry then no one has to know.

"Just wanted to make a good first impression to you" - Harry shrugged, smiling a bit though it seems a bit more forced then the smile he was giving before being pinned down.

If Louis spent a bit too long staring at this boy's eyes just because of how beautiful they look then no one other than Harry needs to know.

"It was.. a pretty strong first impression". He made distance between them then as he dragged himself over to the sink.

"I was kidding about the boyfriend thing you know" the boy said softly, "Just wanna be friends, sorry if it throws you off. Or if you're not into guys" and okay, a kid that apologizes for his jokes, that's.. new.

"No, I'm into them. Just didn't except them to casually come up and grabbed my hand in the middle of the hallway" - he raised his eyebrows at the flustered boy by the door, "kinda didn't expect anyone really"

"Kinda heard a bit about you from Niall", the boy seemed to have relaxed a bit as he occupied himself with the sink next to Louis'. "You have a really good voice, it's a shame that you don't use it that much" - the boy winked playfully.

Louis did a dramatic eye roll and that little flower boy dared to freaking giggle. How dare anyone be so endearing? For god sake.

"Oh sod off. And drop that smile will ya? If I didn't know better I'd say you're flirting with me."

"Is it working?" The boy raised his eyebrow up and down comically, earning a dramatic groan from Louis. And there it was, the bark of laughter. It wasn't cute nor elegant, it was quite obnoxiously loud and surprising and kinda came out of nowhere. But Louis want to make him laugh again and again and if it meant he had to get out of his comfort zone and _talk_ then so be it.

"I'm Harry by the way, Harry Styles" - the boy smile, extending his arm out for a handshake. All of Louis' thoughts of 'Fuck social norms' and 'Manners can kiss my ass' faded as he extended his own arm to shake Harry's hand.

"I'm Louis. Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson."

  
  


"Ya see Zaynie? Even the new guy got himself a boyfriend first day in Doncaster! You need to get your bait and start fishing mate!", Niall slapped Zayn's back, seemingly looked like an encouraging gesture but if he slapped him just to get the feel of slapping a guy everyone is terrified of then who is Zayn to take that away from him?

"I don't need to bait or fish for anyone, I'm fine as it is"

"Oh yeah? Because your eyes only set on one fish?" He wiggled his eyebrows obscenely.

"Fuck off"

Zayn couldn't really deny Niall's claim either nor did he want to confirm it so silence was the best option.

He was pretty sure he had the most obvious of crushes on the friendly nerdy guy under the name Liam but either the guy was that dumb or just incredibly dense.

It started around summer of middle school. Zayn was alone in the art club room, minding his own business when he heard music coming from the room next door.

Because it was summer and that he and the guard was the only one supposedly there, Zayn was admittedly a bit spooked. He didn't know what was going through his head at the time but he picked himself up and went to check it out. 

That was when he saw him, Liam, wearing their gym uniform instead of his typical nerd clothes, bobbing his head to the beat of the song. A hip hop song no less. Then he danced, damn could he dance. 

The way his head swayed, his legs swung and his arms moved, Zayn was a proper goner. His curls bounced almost elegantly on his sweaty head. Honestly he looked so cute yet so cool at the same time.

"I know he's a nerd people pick on and all Zee but ya gotta get him before someone else does. I see the way Dan looks at him all the time."

"What?" He snapped out of his daze, turning to Niall so fast he almost broke his neck. Niall just laughed as he grimaced. "Shut up! That is not a joking matter! Dan is an asshole"

"Yeah, an asshole who picks up lost puppies to help them find their homes, sews clothes for homeless people that don't have blankets and does charity. Yeah, he's a real prick"

"Jus- Shut up" he let out a deep sigh. He couldn't deny Niall at this either, he's correct in every ways. Dan had always seemed like an asshole to him because he had his eyes on Liam but Dan is admittedly a great guy. Fuck, now he hates Dan more.

Niall chuckled lightly though out of fondness mostly. "Uh oh", he suddenly said; catching Zayn's attention. "Your little boy is in trouble", pointing at Liam walking out of class then cornered by a group of jocks, "Better save him"

"Those fucking assholes"

"Go get them Zaynie!"

  
  


They shoved harder, ignoring the loud _bang_ as the back of his head hit the locker. "No need to be so mean lads, I was just going head to my loc-"

They shoved him again, the impact was more painful that time, bringing dizziness to him. Alright, not good. "Where are ya going nerd? You know we're not done with you yet"

Welp, looked like he'd get beat up, so be it, he was used to it anyway, it'd be fine. Liam closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst.

Just deep breaths.. 1.. 2.. 3..

Nothing came.

No fists, no push, no aching places except for the already aching head. That was odd, he heard shuffling noises, there ought to be something coming. Right?

Liam opened his eyes slowly but in front of him wasn't the sight he was expecting. He didn't see the group of bullies that cornered him just a bit ago, no. In front of him was the closest person to a god. A boy with a face so good and a body so well built that Liam couldn't even take his eyes off of him.

Took him a bit to realized the boy with godly beauty was Zayn Malik, the kid people would rather run away from than standing in front of. Liam honestly couldn't decide whether those group of bullies were better or worst than facing Zayn.

"Wooo! You did great honeyy!!" Niall cheered from inside the class, clapping loudly like a soccer mom. Liam had a short moment where he asked himself how did Niall know Zayn but honestly, he knew everyone.

"Are you.. okay?" Zayn asked, almost shyly. Liam had to restrain from slapping himself because holy shit Zayn Malik, of all people, was talking to him, this was definitely a dream. But also Zayn was talking so sweetly to him, sounding almost shy and he was worried? Of Liam's okay-ness? That got to be a dream.

"I'm.. fine. Yeah. Just a bit of a headache is all. No problem. Um.." he glanced around a bit, away from those stare to catch his calm again. "I reckon you're the one that saved me from the bullies?"

Zayn just shrugged, "If you want to call it that way. I didn't really had to do much."

"I'm sure you did plenty to get all those guys to, just, scatter"

"No, really, I didn't do much. I just kind of" Zayn moved his arms around a bit to reenact how he grabbed the bully's shoulder, "grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. They were a bit after that"

Liam chuckled, "Alright alright big shot, no need to be so humble. You could kill anyone with those eyes of yours, I swear" - Liam chuckled fondly. "I'm Liam. Thanks for saving me." He gave Zayn his best smile as he held an arm out for Zayn.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Zayn." 

  
  


**1\. Jealous of what they have with you**

  
  


It had been a couple of months since the first time he stepped foot in Doncaster and things had been going great. Harry was having the time of his life.

He kept his family (mostly Gemma who is already off to college) and followers and old friends updated through his tumblr, posting multiple pictures of Doncaster with, admittedly, cheesy captions. He couldn't help it alright? They sound really nice!

He kept a pretty good rep of himself in school as well. He had always been quite memorable with his crazy antics and lovable face so he just use them to his advantage and joined the martial arts club (always have to be on guard), boxing club (it's fun and healthy!), flower club (where we make flower crowns and bouquets, sometimes we give out cupcakes!) and even form his own band! Life had been great.

Originally he wanted a band of Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis and him since they were all besties at that point but Liam was always studying, Zayn kept on agreeing to everything Liam say, Niall was too busy doing gods know what. Only Louis ever listens to him. Hmph hmph.

His band consisted of himself as the main singer, Louis on the keyboard and sang backup along with singing duets with him, Ed on the guitar, sometimes he even wrote songs for the band and then Nick, the dude that hosted a school radio show, thing, on the drum.

Prior to it all, Louis had a weird reaction upon seeing them for the first time. Judging from his face, Harry concluded he was fine with Ed but didn't seem to like Nick, in which Harry didn't know why.

So when Harry brought Louis to his garage to show him the official band, Louis was a bit off.

"Oh Lou! You have no idea how excited I am! Isn't it cool? We're forming a band!"

"We're a garage band love, don't get ahead of yourself."

"Don't say that! You're wounding mee" Harry brought his hand up to clutch his shirt, "But you called me 'love' so the wound isn't as serious"

"You're so weird you know that?", Louis chuckled, his hand brought up to cover his mouth with the back of it, the corners of his eyes crinkled and honestly he just looks like an angel.

Harry snapped a photo, Louis failed to grab the Polaroid that came out. They continued to the garage.

That was when Louis stopped laughing and talking all together. It wasn't new, the sudden silence that fell on Louis when he saw someone else. It took him forever to talk to Niall, Liam and Zayn despite always sitting with them at lunch with Harry and apparently shared multiple smokes with Zayn so Harry wasn't surprised.

That did surprise him was Louis' reluctant to even shake hands with Nick and how he kept rolling his eyes or squinting them while Nick looked like he was having the time of his life.

They practiced for a bit but the weird tension was too much to bare so Harry, being a responsible friend that he was, asked Ed to try talking with Louis to loosen up a bit while he marched over to Nick.

"Oh hey Harry, wassup? Think our team is going great! Keyboard boy over there keep looking at me like I'm his lunch and he's a hungry lion though."

"Hey, Nick. I don't know what's going on between you and Louis but you gotta stop, like, teasing him man. He's a bit shy and tense around new people and you teasing isn't really helping"

"Oh wow, you immediately put it on me. I'm hurt Styles." He blinked innocently and bat his eyelashes playfully. When Harry gave no reaction, Nick just sighed, "Dude, he's not awkward because I teased him, he's awkward because he's jealous."

"Of what? What are you talking about?"

"Sound a bit pretentious, but of me. Mostly because we talked. A lot. And because I talk about you. A lot. And, you know, there has been some rumors here and there of you and me because we're both close and gay and some people don't really have that much to do, you know what I'm saying?"

"You mean Louis is awkward because people saying you and I are.. dating?"

"Wow, no need to sound so offended", Nick chuckled, shaking his head a little. "But yeah. And it's fun seeing your boy all pouty and sulky. Most of the time he just look dead so I didn't even want to clarify things." 

"Nick, I love you but you're horrible."

When Harry turned to Ed and Louis as Nick laughed and acting oddly smug, he caught sight of Louis, pouting, with his brows furrowed and his bottom lip a bit drawn out. And he looked.. adorable. Like a cute angry little hedgehog. If Harry wasn't falling for Louis before, he would totally then but in reality Harry had already fell and that moment just made him fell even faster.

He quickly snapped another picture, snapping Louis out of his pouty daze. "Oi oi! Stop taking random pictures of me! You just trying to make me look bad Harold!" - Louis shouted, a smile finally found its way on Louis' ace for the first time since they set foot in the garage. He grabbed a soft, dirty pillow nearby that Harry forgot to bring up the last time he had a sleepover with Louis, and threw it at him with no mercy.

Ed skillfully dodged out of the way, laughing as it hit its main target, even Nick was dying from laughing. Harry laughed as well as he got hit by said pillow and hugged it near his chest. For a moment, Harry could see a bit of hope in Louis' eyes, a bit of happiness, a bit of 'Holy shit this is really happening' and for a moment he looked like he enjoyed himself in that group like how he enjoyed himself being in the usual 5 boys group. He looked like he literally glowed. Like the sun. Huh, yeah, that's a good comparison, Louis is his sun and he could be Louis' Moon. Hmm.. Oh wait, story to be told, oops.

Another perfect photo though. Hey, he asked permission already okay? Louis let him takes candid photos, it's a thing.

Then Nick just had to tease him again. "Yeah Harold, take pictures of me instead if he's too grumpy to let you"

All of the glows on Louis just sudden shut off, like the sun just got blocked from the biggest dark cloud ever and Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Fuck off Nick" - Harry said before he could control himself. He slapped a hand over his mouth, shocked.

Ed was clapping and laughing, joking about how honored he was to witness the rare sight of Harry cursing. Nick looked shock but laughed so hard he fell on his back and yet he still couldn't stop, uttering something about how mortified Harry looked after he cursed.

Louis was laughing too, his face was basically beaming as he clapped. When their eyes met, Louis was looking at him with such a soft and fond expression that he couldn't help but blush.

He didn't take a picture of it, it felt personal. Harry was never a fan of being selfish but with such a personal look, Harry want to keep it to himself, store it in his mind, forever. Even if he had to stay pinning on Louis then so be it, it'd be worth it to see those kinds of gaze being especially for him.

  
  


Harry flopped down on his bed, pulling his laptop with him. Changing the photos to black and white, he posted it on tumblr.

 **bluejuggling:** _"Don't just memorize the notes, memorize the feeling of playing them" ×_

He sat back and thought about that morning. He knew that Louis rarely talk to people because of something deep down that he wasn't saying, he knew that ever since they started hanging out, Louis had been trying really hard to move passed that and talk to people and there was nothing Harry could ask more of him. He felt so proud for Louis and so special that apparently Louis only started opening up after Harry appeared.

But that morning was so odd. Louis seemed like he was trying, he held a small conversation with Ed once a while but most of it he just sat and sulk. Nick said it was because of their 'dating' rumors around but why would Louis be bothered by that?

Harry had had his eyes on Louis since day 1 and basically pinning over him since the day he met him near their locker. He thoroughly enjoy every time people asked him if they are dating and ask him how did he change Louis so he never really notice any rumors around him and Nick.

Why would Louis be jealous though? Does he want to date.. Harry? Oh my god and when they are dating, Harry can buy them matching clothes and necklaces and, holy shit, tattoos! Maybe not matching but complimentary! And and after a bit they can move in together and they'll cuddle as they study. Harry can make breakfast and bake cakes for him and Louis can ride him around with that motorbike of his! And they'll have 28 children and- okay, too far.

He refreshed tumblr, gotta find something to take his mind off Louis and his ocean blue eyes and his sparkling piercings and his lovely soft hair and his tattoos and his- okay not helping.

_From a girl in the same town as you, still don't know how the fuck you managed to change Louis but keep going man. The less weird people around, the better._

In which he immediately replied: _Lou isn't weird, he's amazing :) ×_

There was a couple similar to that, some wish him luck on the whole band business, a bit of people making fun of him for taking so many photos of Louis, like, so many, all of that photo set had Louis in each picture and Harry casually ignored that one. Didn't want to open that can of worms yet.

Then there was something very interesting or concerning, or, dunno. It just made Harry's blood boiled.

 **StanLcs:** _Hey! Just found your tumblr! Love your photos man! I'm Louis' best friend, used to be in the same town. Anyway, glad he's enjoying himself!_

Best friend? Best friend? But Harry was the only best friend! Okay, calm calm, everything was fine, the guy could be claiming things; who knew. He clicked on the person's name and went through his feed to get to the bottom.

He had a link to a YouTube video with the caption: _Gotta catch them all!!_ which okay. Harry hesitantly clicked on the link, impatiently waited for it to load.

It was of a really young looking Louis next to someone he assumed was Stan. First off, holy shit Louis looked so young without all the tattoos and piercings. Second, Louis looked so cute at age 15, what the fuck was he talking about. Thirdly, fucking hell he wanted to be silly with Louis too, what the fuck? Admittedly they were already 16 to 19 (Harry had been tutoring Louis so so he could definitely pass that year!!) so it was understandable that Louis wouldn't suggest going to the park, posing and screaming Pokemon's lyrics on top of their lungs but _still_.

He went through a couple more videos. His newer ones were 2 years ago, yikes, his older videos, though, were full of Louis. Louis going to the water park with him, Louis going to school with him, Louis singing and dancing with him, Louis pranking him. Even them just casually hanging out.

He bit his bottom lip. Stan and Louis seemed so close, like, _very_ close. Louis was laughing and screaming and talking in the majority of all those videos. Even Harry barely ever got Louis to talk _that_ much or laugh _that_ loud. Sure these were years ago but-

He closed the YouTube tab, ignored Stan's ask waiting in his inbox as he posted the text post: _Want to be silly with you, want to be singing with you, want to be with you. Why is it so hard to say it? :( ×_

There were asks flooding in his inbox in the matter of minutes. People asking if it was okay, people teasing him about falling for some girl, even Nick, ew he's like a brother. Then eventually Nick's: _Just tell him mate, little hedgehog is waiting with his grumpy pout for Harry the flower boy to sweep him off his feet ;)_ made him slam his laptop shut.

  
  


Louis was tired of it. Tired of people whispering _Harry and Nick are so cute together!_ , _Do you think they're dating?_ , _Nah, you-know-who keep butting in between them_ , _Nick would be a much better fit for him though, honestly_.

He was also tired of _Good morning everyone! It is I, your favorite host, Nick Grimshaw and since you guys keep asking for it, here is my official co-host Harry Styless_.

Don't get him wrong, he love love _love_ Harry's slow, soothing, low voice. What he didn't love nor like was Nick's voice going after it or interrupting it.

Louis didn't have any personal vendetta against Nick or anything, he didn't really have much opinion towards him before, much like everyone else because he was just one of the people that had nothing to do with him.

But when Harry came around and Nick kept talking and pulling his attention away, Louis couldn't say he enjoy that. For one, Harry was the only person Louis talked to in school beside the other 3. Zayn was always with Liam and Niall had other business to do so basically Harry was the only one.

Not that Harry wasn't allowed to talk to anyone else or something but. Well. He couldn't explain it. The selfish blood and the uneasiness that washed over him every time Nick hung out with Harry or talk to him or hug him was annoying and unbearable.

His mom told him his face was quite expressive, opposite to his lack of speech so he was pretty sure Nick noticed the sudden shift in tone and attitude every time they crossed paths. He was pretty sure Nick caught on to the reason for his shift too because he kept acting more dramatically every time Louis was never Harry. It was quite annoying.

Though Harry always seemed so relaxed and happy around him, like as if being with Nick was being in his own element. Thinking back it was probably true.

Louis was the school's quite punk that people prefer to ignore, Harry was a literally ball of sunshine with flowers attached so him hanging out with another cheery person like Nick or Niall made sense.

Louis sighed again, taking in a long drag, letting it fill his lungs before releasing its smoke from his nose. It didn't make him feel any better. Maybe he need to find a stronger brand.

"Louu!" was all he heard before he felt a weigh of someone on his back and shoulder. The low voice, the soft hair, the gentle flower smell. Harry. "That thing will kill you one day you know"

"Yeah, heard about it", despite sounding bored and overly sarcastic, Louis killed its flame. He didn't have to look at Harry's face to know he was probably beaming but he looked anyway.

"Hey Lou! I wanna" Harry paused, he looked like his life flashed before his eyes or he was debating his life choices though he spoke again "I wanna go to the.. park."

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright? What do you wanna do at the park?"

Harry hesitated. Louis thought he would just drop the idea but then Harry spoke again. "To like.. i dunno.. I saw this video of two.. best friends yesterday. And they were.. you know, dancing and singing in the park and since you're my best friend and I'm your best friend, I wanna do that too"

Dancing and singing in the park huh? If Louis remembered correctly, he did use to run and dance and sing in the park. Who was he with? Stan? Probably him. Best lad. His only friend at the time.

Louis nodded absent mindedly because if he was being completely honest, he would have said yes even if Harry asked him to run over someone. The things he'd do for this boy.

Harry was beaming as he scheduled a date (after school that day) before sitting next to Louis and just rambled about his day.

Occasionally, Louis would join in. Most of the time, he just sat and stared at the boy next to him. The boy with the greenest eyes and most beautiful lips. God he loves that voice, that soothing voice that could wash all his worries and fears away, that soothing voice that he wished he could hear when he woke up in the morning.

When school ended that day, Louis gave Harry a ride on his motorbike and Harry looked like he was about to nut, right then and there. He climbed on after Louis so fast he almost lost balance.

"Eager aren't we?"

Harry stopped swirming and bouncing then. He replied, almost shyly, "Just excited. Never rode on a motorbike before"

"Didn't really expect you to" he started the engine, let it roar a bit just to annoy people around, "Didn't seem like the type to either." He kicked the kickstand up before sliding down the helmet visor on Harry's. "Well, hold on to something I guess."

He took off immediately then. He planned to scare Harry a bit as he started with high speed but had a slight panic attack when Harry yelped and leaned backwards because of it though soon regain his composure.

Harry's hands were clutching tightly onto the rear cowl, his body making distance with Louis' back even though his legs were slightly shaking and were clearly forced to not clam itself on Louis.

"You know you can hold on _me_ if you want right?"

As if Harry was waiting for that permission (he was), he immediately slam his legs shut, his front immediately found Louis' back and barely seconds later, his arms were wrapped around Louis' waist, hanging onto dear life.

"This is so cool!" He yelled, muffled a bit by the helmet and the wind slapping their faces.

"Yeah! The thrill part of it is great!"

"Why aren't you wearing a helmet though?!"

"Only got one! Bringing you was kind of not in my to do list!"

"Wha- Lou that's dangerous!"

"I'll put an extra one in next time!"

Harry grumbled more things about safety that Louis tuned before before they got to the park.

Louis hadn't gone to the park since, well, forever. After Stan moved away, Louis didn't really have any reasons to go to this place. Why be weirdly alone in the park when you can casually chill at home?

Louis waited for Harry to hop off before climbing off it himself, propping it up with the kickstand and repositioned it so it wouldn't take as much place as it would if he just let it be.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked, which was the first thing he said in the last 5 minutes that wasn't about safety.

"Do what?"

"Give me the helmet instead of using it for yourself. You could have died if we fell Lou!"

"Well we didn't fall and", he shrugged, "Better me dead than you love."

Harry blushed at that. That's a cute look on him, one of the reasons he kept on trying to make him blush. He might have flirted with Harry here and there to see him blush, again, not in his comfort zone but it was _worth it_.

"Don't wanna live without you though" - he mumbled under his breath. Louis wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that or not but he glad he heard it.

One of these days he'd search up ways to confess to Harry, but before that he was still learning to be a smoother talker. In a near future Harold, near.

  
  


**2\. May I have this dance?**

  
  


Zayn didn't know how it happened, it just did and he can then dance. Who taught him? Liam did. How? Well that's a funny story (no it's not, Zayn's heart was very close to exploding that day)

"Zayn, why don't you join like a club or something?" - Harry suddenly said one day as the five boys were eating lunch behind the school. 

"Don't like club, too crowded sometimes"

"Take art?" - Louis said. Despite hanging out for a long while and then already shared multiple smoking sessions prior to Harry's arrival, Louis was still shy to speak to Zayn. Which was reasonable, at least he talked.

"Gotta draw with themes. Too restricted mate"

"But don't you like art? Exploring different kinds might be cool you know? Broaden your whole knowledge or something!" Harry tried to convince him, nice effort, still wasn't interested.

"I'm more of a human sketcher and a graffiti type of guy man. Plus it's like singing, there are some types you can do very well but some you suck at. I can sketch well, graffiti okay, can kind of draw animals and humans, suck at painting and scenery. Plus, most art kids are kind of pretentious."

Louis raised an eyebrow with his stupid smirk, Zayn threw a straw at him. Little bastard. Wait, would it be offensive if Louis is an actual bastard? Alright, er, little asshole. There we go.

"So anything else you like doing?" Harry asked as he picked the straw out of Louis' hair, his fingers lingered a tad too long on the punk's head but at that point, everyone knew how deep Harry's crush was so no one said anything.

"Mr Corden said you gotta join at least one club this year Zayn" Liam finally joined in. "Plus it's not just to spend your time, it will also look good on your college or uni application! You can learn a bunch of new things while in a club too! I joined a chess club the other week and learned a bunch of cool things! Did you know a duck's penis is pretty long and spiral?"

"Why would you learn that at chess club?" Zayn asked because honestly, why the fuck would one learn that at a chess club?

Liam shrugged, "There was a kid there that knew random information."

"Why are their dicks spiral?" Louis sudden spoke up again, interested. Harry seemed intrigued as well despite his scrunched up nose in disgust.

Liam didn't seem too bothered. "Oh! Well you see, that's because a duck's vagina is-"

"You fuckin' wankers!" Niall shouted, mouth filled with nandos, "I zoned out for a minute and you lot decided to talk about duck's dicks and vaginas. Were you all raised in a barn?"

"Heyyy" Harry groaned, Louis just shook his head fondly as his attention returned to half of a bread on his hands, aka his lunch.

"Right, right, sorry", Liam chuckled, pushing his glasses up a bit as he drooped down on the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, club is pretty helpful!"

"I guess but.. ugh."

"Well.. anything you've been interested in but just.. haven't gotten a chance to do?"

Zayn paused at that. Yeah, that had been something Zayn was interested in but never really got a chance to get to it or do it at the the time.

It was dancing.

Zayn's fascination with dancing started long ago when he was just a young lad, watching what others dubbed as 'an unhealthy amount of Bollywood movies' and things spiraled even more out of control after he saw Liam dance.

But there laid another problem. Zayn didn't know how to dance nor was he really all that confident to go to dance classes. What if people laughed and mocked him? What if they know he wasn't all that scary and started bullying him like the older days? He couldn't have that. How could be protect Liam if he was bullied as well?

Long story short, it was dancing.

"I'd say dancing but don't wanna make a fool of myself in front of all those club members" he grumbled.

"Hey! I know how to dance!" Liam's face practically lit up, his back straighten and if Zayn thought Liam looked too excited to know that then it's no one's business. "I can teach you! Join our dance club!"

Niall nodded frantically behind Liam, he didn't say anything but his eyes were basically telling Zayn to say yes. Harry gave him thumbs up too, grinning and nodding. Louis gave him a look that screamed: "Take your chance you fookin' loser"

"Eh.. I'd love to Li, but, embarrassment? I can't even dance man"

"Then you don't have to in the main meet-ups. You can, like, stay back later and I can teach you! We can set up a different date and time to practice and once you're confident enough, we'll start doing it during the meet-ups!"

"I-" he glanced at the boys, Louis was giving him the same look, Harry was trying to subtly say "say YES" but failing at being subtle as per usual. Niall nodded even more frantically, practically glaring at Zayn at that point "Alright, fine, dance club it is"

Liam practically leaped from his chair to give Zayn a bear hug as everyone cheered. Zayn was thanking all gods above that they were behind the school, Louis' spot, where visibly no one ever passed by since Louis claimed it.

  
  


Okay, okay, it was happening, first dance lesson, private, with Liam. Oooooh lord pray for Zayn's fragile heart and hope he'd make it.

He did make it. Hanging out with Louis and Harry just turned him dramatic.

Liam was wearing a white short sleeves T-shirt with some baggy pants, looking like a proper hip hop dancer. Zayn could die happy right then and there. His heart was slightly shattered when he found out Liam shaved off his mop of curls but it suited him too. Without the glasses with that shaved head made him look so _cool_. God Zayn could nut.

Liam didn't notice Zayn's presence until way later, when he caught him staring. Which, okay, was creepy of Zayn. This is why people are scared of you Zayn, _God_!

"Zayn! You came! Was kinda scared you ditched me", he chuckled weakly but he seemed a lot more cheery than a couple minutes ago.

"I did say I'd come."

Liam's face soften. Oh god, he looked cool then cute in the matters of seconds. How the hell did that happen? "Yeah, you did." Liam shook his head out of the soft face, his determined face was on. Or his game face. God damn it. Stop being adorable.

"Alright! What are you standing there for? Common! Get moving! Get over here!" He called, his voice echoed loudly around the spacy studio. They got a fucking studio with mirrors and equipments and shit. Like jeesh he knew the school was posh but hmm.

"Hurry Hurry! Get out of those skinny jeans! Move move move!"

  
  


Maybe he was excited, he didn't know, but when he heard that Zayn wanted to dance, he was overly thrilled about it.

Despite hanging out with all the boys pretty frequently (bless Harry and his magical ways), Liam never got to have much private times with Zayn. Okay, that came out weird. Either way, he wanted to do something with just Zayn, get to know the man better, know things that no one knew about. Wow, he sounded so selfish.

It started pretty simple, with him just showing Zayn how to blend oneself with music and show him the simple moves (after the warm up of course, don't want him to cramp himself up two minutes into it all).

Zayn was shy at first, very shy. Something Liam should have saw coming . Zayn didn't even dare to move at all the first day. _I'm really bad, I'd just make a fool of myself_ or _You'll just laugh at me_ or the infamous _Nah, no way, that's embarrassing_.

Much like their social interaction, it took a lot of reassurance and promises and Liam trying to not laugh as Zayn ran like a chicken and waved arms like a T-Rex for Zayn to finally feel more comfortable. Aka took a couple of weeks.

Liam found out about Zayn's obsession with Bollywood then when they finished one of their practices and decided to sit back and talk instead of going home.

"I really like dancing" - Zayn confessed, his back leaned on the mirror that was stuck on the wall, a water bottle in hand and a towel draped around his neck. "Never felt confident enough to do it nor confident enough to take classes for it.

"I guess it started at a young age. My parents love Bollywood movies, typical of us, I know. In Bollywood movies they often break out into songs and dances and as I kid I used to do that all the time." He chuckled to himself, Liam did too. Because that's adorable. "I used to wrap myself in blankets and acted like the ladies in the movies. Singing and did echo effects whenever someone talk and I danced a whole bunch."

Liam, laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling with a stupid smile on. He let his music player played on shuffle, going through a soft and gentle song. It was calming, almost therapeutic. Then it hit him. "Why did you stop?"

Zayn didn't answer right away so Liam didn't push. He didn't dare to look at Zayn's face either, feared that he might trigger something, causing Zayn to stop talking. So he waited, and waited, and waited. "You know- Zayn- You don't have to tell me of you don't-"

"I er.." - Liam shut his mouth so fast he feared he might have bit his own tongue. "I have a pretty shy personality in general so when I got to dance class, I didn't do much and the teacher didn't care either.

"When I did try to pump myself up enough to join, the teacher.. wasn't mean but was, erm, critical. Very critical. Then kids started making fun of me too. It started from the way I danced to the way I dressed to my ethnicity. I became even more shy. I stopped going there and school since they were there too. And we moved, to Doncaster.

"Doncaster where no one knew who I was and who I am. It was like a new start. At first I didn't know how to make a different impression as before so I won't end up getting bullied again. People told me my eyes are quite sharp and if I wasn't so nice and shy I'd be scary. So I went with that." He shrugged. "I thought of taking another dance class but.. I guess I'm just too much of a pussy really. Scared it might happen again."

"Aw Zee." Liam said softly, surprising even himself as how literally cotton soft it came out. Zayn seemed to have noticed too. If he was either bothered or endeared by it, he didn't show it.

Liam placed his hand on Zayn's leg, at least where he could reach from lying down, giving it a soft squeezs. "Sorry that happen to you. I don't know about others but my club members would never do that to you. We might tease your moves but will never make fun or shame you for it. That's just plain wrong."

Zayn relaxed under the touch, if Liam felt like his heart skipped a beat then no one has to know.

"You're so strong" - Zayn muttered. Liam didn't know Zayn didn't expect him to hear nor reply so he casually said: "You don't have to flatter me, I can't even pick up a dictionary without my legs quivering. That was an exaggeration by the way."

Zayn froze when he realized he had been heard but relaxed at Liam's reply, "Not what I meant" Zayn shook his head fondly, "Mentally. Brave and strong your heart is. Mine is just all mushy and glassy. One click and it's shattered."

It was Liam's turn to do that head shake, fond look so he did, with an addition if a smile. "Yeah but you are physically strong. Me and Harry, we bruise like a peach"

Zayn laughed at that. Gotta love that beautiful laugh. "We'd make a good couple."

"What?"

"Oh sh- Li I- I didn't mean it! Unless you wanted to- be- a couple, if you don't then I was kidding! It just slipped out you know? Not like I was trying to pure pressure you into-"

"Zee zee, calm down mate. You think I'd ever turn down your confession? Please, I have sight and awesome taste in humans!"

Zayn let out an audible sigh of relief. "Still you're going with me, your taste is terrible"

"Stop selling yourself short! Are you those kinds of people who looks like God but not know it?"

"No, I know it. Just not enough of a prick to openly admit it" Zayn joked, receiving a half assed shoulder push from Liam. "And shy. Just shy." 

"Well", Liam sat up from where he laid, "Do you wanna be less shy?"

"Yeah but- I don't know. I've heard ways to go at it but I'm just.."

"If you are willing to try then I'm willing to help"

"You.. will?"

"Yeah! I'll walk right by your side or hold your hand when you try something new, becoming less shy and stuff!"

"What if I'm always shy?" Zayn gave him a playful smirk. 

"Then I'll just hold your hand all the time! You like me, I like you, why be shy about it?" He winked, although shaking his head, Zayn laughed. Supposed that's a win.

  
  


When Zayn and Liam came to school one day, hand in hand, despite the school's surprised reaction, the boys expected it. Soon enough it became a daily thing. Louis felt slightly proud, Harry was ecstatic while Niall threw his bag at them the first day they held hands, yelling "And you didn't tell me first?! I was waiting for the good news all night!"

They were even more excited when Liam said Zayn joined an art contest he had always wanted to try out for but had always bee too shy and also joined Liam's dance group to do a performance during school's Christmas eve eve event. 

"What's Christmas eve eve event?" Harry asked after school, while they were waiting for Zayn to come back with Louis' motorcycle.

Zayn used to escort Liam to the bus stop but after a week into dating, Zayn started taking him home on Louis' motorbike. Asshole. If Louis' recent brash language towards Zayn had been because he was jealous Zayn got together with the boy he had been pinning and Louis hadn't yet then no one has to know.

"It's an annual event thing. They realized they can't celebrate Christmas with the whole school because we take break on Christmas eve so this school made a little event a day before that."

"What exactly do you do there then?"

"They let you preform if you want or just party. As far as high schoolers are allowed to party that is."

Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Where can we sign up?"

"What? Harry, you can't be asking about signing our band up for that. ... Are you?"

"Why not?" Harry pouted at that, Louis couldn't help but feel more endeared. He stood no chance.

"Yeah man, you should definitely join." Zayn's voice came within earshot. "Thanks again for the bike mate"

"Go get your own bike Malik" - he sassed back, playfully shoo Zayn away as he was getting off.

"Why would I do that when my best mate here got a perfectly working one?"

"Oh shut up." Louis rolled his eyes, a smile tugged on both corners of his mouth.

Louis turned the key to open the bike's trunk, pulling out a pastel green helmet with fake flowers glued around it right above the visor. "For you" he said, acting as casually as possible as he handed Harry the hat.

Because he was busy hiding his own blush while climbing on his bike, he missed Harry's beaming face while his cheeks were hot red. 

He didn't miss Zayn's shit eating smirk, however. He even dare to whisper: " _I see what you did there_ " in which Louis mouthed: " _Go fuck yourself_ " back.

"Common Haz, get on. I'll give you a ride home."

  
  


**2.5. I want to write you a song**

  
  


Harry had it, no more waiting, no more hesitation. It had been a couple of months into their school year and he felt like he had the perfect plan for it too.

It was around December, near Christmas break, during the Christmas eve eve event that the school decided to throw annually.

Prior to said event, Harry had signed up his group to perform that day because he had a plan, a brilliant one at that, where he would confess to Louis through a new song.

He planned it out with Ed and Nick, practiced the song a bit. Harry needed a bit of help but after a bit of tweaking with Ed on the lyrics and Nick on the tune, he finished his first song. Of course, since it was a surprise, he didn't tell Louis.

If it all went terribly, he'd blame Tumblr 

It started after he posted a couple of photos, some of Louis' back and bike as they were heading to his house, some of Louis leaving the house, laughing and one of the custom helmet Louis gave him. He could die happy. Louis told him he could keep it too and bring it to school if he wanted the ride back. He said he wouldn't mind if Harry wanted a ride to school as well. God what did he do to deserve this angel?

 **bluejuggling:** _Even when the skies are grey, you'll always be there to light my day :) ×_

But then came the asks. Some from the people in town, some from the followers that came to like his posts. 

_"Holy shit just date already you too."_

_"Other anons called the boy in your photos Louis, he looks so happy in your photos and your captions with him is so cute! Are you two dating?"_

_"Louis is so smitten for you"_

_"How the hell did you make him smile like that?? He looks so cute in your photos?? What the fuck??"_

He decided to reply to the second one.

 **bluejuggling:** _No, sadly ;( I guess you could say I have a huge crush on Louis ×_

That was when it all went downhill. His inbox exploded with people being generally confused and surprised. Some were surprised he had a crush on Louis, some were surprise they aren't dating.

Some was a bit more interesting.

A couple of them told him he should try confessing as Louis seems as into him as he was to Louis if the photos were any indication. So he got his hopes up.

That led him there, standing behind the red curtains of the stage, preparing to perform 2 song whereas Louis expected anything but that.

"Calm down mate, it'll be okay. Literally everyone can see he likes you too" - Ed reassured him or, he supposed, Ed tried.

The thing was, he knew the boy was right and rightfully so. Almost everyone could see it or sensed it. If they didn't realize Harry's massive crush on Louis then they would see Louis' strange massive amount of affection towards Harry.

But he couldn't help but feel worried. Because one: these people don't really know Louis, most of them couldn't even utter a word to him, even Louis' old best friend (that Harry had been secretly talking to behind Louis' back to hear about cute baby Lou stories, oops) hadn't seen him in ages, they could be very much wrong. Second, people could look happy because they like hanging out with someone, might not be because they fancy them.

He had voiced his concerns with Nick who just kind of scoffed. "Nothing in life is for sure Harry but if it makes you feel any better, there are many factors and reasons that made us and your internet people convinced that Louis might like you back. But, again, you can never know for sure unless you try."

"Haz? You look like you've seen a ghost. Everything alright love?" Ahh, there it was, the voice of the angel.

Harry turned his head to face Louis, hand clutching on his mic stand a bit tighter. Louis made a mess with his fringe that day, adding a little strand of white on it "Just for the heck of it" as he said. He wore his usual black attire but instead of T-shirt and baggy pants with boots, he wore a sleeveless shirt, showing off all the tattoos, tight black jeans which he had to rolled up its end because it was too long. Oh and no eyeliner that day, only his most natural and beautiful face.

Harry was wearing something completely opposite to Louis. What with his neatly combed and pushed back hair, his usual flower crown resting on his head. He wore a shirt underneath a pastel blue sweater (He loves blue. Louis' eyes are also blue. He loves blue more then). His pants are not painted on but tight enough to show his curves. Instead of wearing Vans like Louis, he wore boots which made him appear taller, a fact Harry found very amusing but Louis kept on complaining about.

He gave Louis a determined nod. He want to do it, he was going to do it, there was no way he was backing out. "Yeah. A bit shaky but I'm fine."

Louis bit the inside of his cheeks, thinking, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as his eyes traced Harry's every features. Oh god he looks gorgeous even when he was worried. Did the Gods personally sculpted his face??

"Alright. But if you need something just tell me- us. Us. Just tell us alright? I'll-. Er. We. We'll help you or cancel this too if you want. Alright?" Louis' slight panic when he said 'me', 'I' instead of 'us', 'we' was also precious. God why is he so perfect??

"Alright boys! Get in position! It's almost show time!" MrCorden shouted across the backstage, clapping his hand, urging others to "Move your asses!"

Louis gave him a reassurance nod before heading towards his position. Ed and Nick rushed out t8hen too, both dressed casually though Nick put on a loose coat while Ed had a tie around his neck.

Harry stood in the middle of the stage, in front of his band mates. Louis and his keyboard were a bit behind him, to the right. Ed and his guitar were slightly behind Louis, to Harry's left. Lastly was Nick and his drums, behind Harry but slightly on his left si he wouldn't blocked from view. Alright. Show time.

"Welcome our first performance for tonight, White Eskimo covering The Chain by Fleetwood Mac! Give it up everyone!"

"White Eskimo?" Nick whispered behind him.

"Thought we'd go with The Rogue?" Ed asked as well.

"I like White Eskimo!" Louis whisper-yelled, defending Harry's choice of band naming despite being the one to suggest 'The Rogue' prior to it.

Harry beamed at that, "Thank you" he replied dramatically before turning to face the audience. Missing the short exchange between Nick and Louis.

He gave a short greetings to them all before holding on the mic, bobbing to the music slightly as his band mates deliver the notes.

Despite straining his voice slightly for the lack of education when it came to vocal training, it sounded perfect to the unprofessional ears. Which was most of the audience except their music teachers, oops. At least they seem to be having fun.

The original version doesn't have a keyboard sound in it so there was a bit of improvising in their performance. There was also a couple of times Harry went off key or Nick almost dropping his drumstick. Louis tried holding his laughter each time Nick mumbled a soft "fuck" when the stick slipped out of his hand but it didn't mess up his singing. Such talent.

Eventually they finished the sing and bowed. Alright, the real deal.

"Before we move on to the dance performance, I'd like to have a bit of your time to sing another song." Louis was frozen in place while Ed and Nick took the drum set off stage. "I wrote this song myself, with a bit of help, and I wanted to use this time to dedicate it to a special person." Ed came back out with the guitar, gave Harry a nod. Louis was still very much confused. "This song is called Little Things"

> Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
>  But bear this mind it was meant to be  
>  And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
>  And it all makes sense to me  
>  I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
>  You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
>  The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
>  But I'll love them endlessly

He peeked a bit towards Louis' direction, just to see the boy's reaction. Louis was giving him such an open and vulnerable look with his big doe eyes staring straight at Harry with sheer affection and wonder.

He continue to look at Louis during the chorus.

> I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
>  But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
>  I'm in love with you and all these little things

The audience clapped, a loud whistle that sounded like Niall's echoed around the room but Harry paid no mind, just kept on staring at Louis' soft expression. Maybe he didn't just like this boy, he loved him. So long yet so in love. Harry didn't know how to make of it at the time, the feeling in his heart and he doesn't think Louis could either.

He turned to face the audience again.

> You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
>  Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
>  And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
>  Though it makes no sense to me  
>  I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
>  You never want to know how much you weigh  
>  You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
>  But you're perfect to me

Harry was a bit surprise when Louis joined in the second verse with his keyboard sounds but it was perfect, he caught on with the notes so fast. Harry couldn't help but feel more amazed and endeared.

He turned to face Louis to see the boy looking straight back, singing the chorus with him.

> I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
>  But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
>  I'm in love with you and all these little things

Harry got to the bridge, Louis stopped playing and singing to listen to him but add in a couple of "oh"s every once a while.

> You never love yourself half as much as I love you  
>  You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
>  If I let you know, I'm here for you  
>  Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh

Harry paused to take in a bit of breath. Then Louis sang, straight at him.

> I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
>  Because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
>  And I'm in love with you (all these little things)

Harry smiled. Louis didn't know it but that song he sang for Louis yet Louis sang it back like it was supposed to be for him. Gosh. They joined together as the song was near closing.

> I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
>  But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to

Louis stayed silent, smiling, quietly encouraging Harry to continue just by looking at him. So Harry did, as their eyes were locked onto one another.

> I'm in love with Lou, and all his little things

Louis' eyes went comically wide, his mouth hung slightly open. Harry bit his bottom lip as he stared back, hoping to God he didn't read it all wrong, praying all Lords everyone else wasn't wrong. 

He didn't hear the deafening cheers from the crowd nor notice Nick and Ed had gone out to take the mic stand along with the keyboard backstage. He was still dazed when he was pushed to the backstage to make room for Liam's crew.

He noticed Liam then, beaming like the sun with Zayn's arm around his hip, grinning like they both won a lottery after seeing their best mate confess their undying love through a song to their other best mate. He guessed he understood their feelings now.

Before either Zayn or Liam could congratulate him though, Harry's arm was pulled towards the exit. It didn't occur to him then, who was pulling him, until they were behind the school. That was when he noticed the soft fringe moving from the wind, the small shoulders rising and falling, the tiny hand wrapped around his own, the clearest blue eyes staring back at his.

For a moment, when the street lights washed the alley white, moon danced over Louis' good side, Harry thought that it was all that he needed, that he wanted. Stuck within the realm of a Louis dazed, he missed Louis' worried eyes, fidgetting fingers, awkward shifting until he spoke.

"Hazza.. I'm sorry.."

Harry's stomach dropped a couple feet under. He read it all wrong? They all read it all wrong? But everyone said Louis looked happier with him, everyone said Louis looked at him with a, so called, 'Harry look', everyone said high chance Louis liked him back. What went wrong?

"Don't cry love" - Louis said softly, wiping a streak of tears rolling from his eyes. He didn't realize he was crying. "I was just going to leave it at that and clear things out when we got home but how am I going to go at that when you're like this.."

"What.. do you mean?"

Louis let out a soft sigh. "I like you H, I really really like you. Sometimes it scares me, the amount of.. affection I have towards you. It.. hurts sometimes, being away from you. We're not even dating and every time we're part I miss you, every time we're near one another I want to touch you. It's exciting and kinda scary. I've never felt like this before, ever. I really, really like you.."

Relief and confusion washed over Harry. He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head aside. "Then why are you sorry? I like you a lot and you like me too. Why would you say sorry for that?"

"Because, Harry, I can't be your boyfriend. At least not in the time being."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Harry, I-"

Louis was cut off by his phone going off, then Harry's. Calls from Niall and the boys, they were probably worried about where they headed. Or maybe Niall was worried, Nick just wanted to tease him.

"You should get back to the lads."

"What? No, I'm not going in without you, they are looking for both of us."

"Harry, just get inside, I'll explain things clearly once you get home alright? Get in love, they're worried for you. No one would miss me." Was what Louis said before he pulled Harry back in school before dashing away.

Harry tried running after him because honestly, what the actual fuck? But Niall saw him and dragged him back in.

He remained grumpy for the rest of the night.

  
  


**bluejuggling:** _Everything about you is perfect, even in moments when you hurt me. I just can't get over you._

He closed his laptop and texted Louis. He did say they'd clear the confusion once he got home. Well, Louis already rejected him, honestly nothing could make him happy on this day, even funny puns.

 **Green:** Louis, can you please explain now? I'm home.

Took almost no time at all for Louis to reply, as if he had been waiting for Harry to text him all night since he left.

 **Blue:** Awfully early for you to be home there Haz

 **Green:** It's 10, that's not early Lou!!

 **Blue:** Yes it is, you are truly living up to the cute and innocent aesthetic you have :)

 **Green:** Why thank you, I'm glad you recognize what I'm going for x

 **Blue:** Of course, who do you even think I am?

 **Green:** Wait! You're distracting me! Give me explanation!!

 **Blue:** Haha alright alright, one sec alright? It's a long one.

 **Green:** Alright..

Whatever was up with Louis, it didn't make their usual conversation awkward, a fact he was really glad of. After only a couple of months, Louis had easily slipped into his life and fit himself in perfectly. If Harry didn't love him in the sense of "Oh my god I want to kiss you and hug and hold your hands and scream to the world you are mine" kind of way, he'd love him in a "Oh my god you are always there with me even when i'm complaining about my flowers not matching my sweater"

Why did he shut himself out? Why did no one get to see how perfect he is and give him the recognition he deserved? 

**Blue:** I'm sorry about being weird tonight. I had a plan, albeit quite selfish, but there was something I wanted to do.

 **Blue:** I've always liked you, ever since the day you suddenly held my hands and called me sweetums. I've just have not met someone that gave me such a feeling you did. I haven't felt the urge to better myself or open myself for so long. You pulled me out of my comfort zone, you made me smile, you made me felt something I haven't for so long. It sounds so emo but I've just been an empty shell for so long but you were one of the factors that pushed me back on the right track again.

 **Blue:** And oh god I like you. I like you so much it's scary. It gets overwhelming at times, going from feeling nothing to everything in the matter of months. Whenever I'm next to you I want to touch you, whenever I'm far away from you I want to call you to hear your voice, whenever I'm not with you I felt like I'm missing a piece of me. And it's so cheesy, it's so ridiculously stupid that I'm so far gone for you while so young and even though it scares me, I'm so alive with it all. Gosh the things I'd do to date you.

 **Blue:** But as mentioned, I'm not confident. I don't feel like me now can properly match with you. If I were to ask you out and you were to say yes, I don't think I'd be confident enough to walk around with you, nor hold your hands nor kiss you in front of others. Although I would really really love to do those things.

 **Blue:** I also am not ready to hear them go on and on about how other people are a better fit for you and how I'm dragging you down. I want people to be jealous of what we have, I want people to think we are a perfect fit, I want people to see us and think 'Ah they fit like two puzzle pieces'. And I know you think I'm perfect but I want to better myself. The moment we walk hand in hand like Zayn and Liam, I want people to react the way they did with them. Shocked but understanding. Because 'Yeah they obviously fit'.

 **Blue:** Wow. That was lengthy, sorry. In any case, my plan was to let other think that I'm not interested for now since you kind of pressure me into accepting your confession, then tell you how I feel afterwards. What you do with it is your decision to make x

Harry sat in silence, staring at the texts on his phone. Louis was pulling his heart out for him, telling him about things he never told anyone so far. He told Harry all that personal things only when Harry was home, alone. For his eyes only, Louis showed him his heart.

Harry's eyes started to sting a little, similar to how it felt when he was behind the school with Louis. That was when he realized, he was crying. Again. For the second time, mere hours apart. He wanted to type out a response to Louis but his vision was blurry, the taste of salt on his lips becoming more and more prominent. 

He decided to facetime Louis instead. Yes, facetime. Did he mention he has an ugly crying face?

"Ha- Harry!" Louis picked up the call, still under his covers with his fringe undone yet he sat up the moment Harry's screen loaded. Alright so he sleeps without his top on, Harry was too busy crying to realize. "Are you crying? Don't cry love. What's wrong?"

"Louiss.. I like you so much! You're so cool and nice and pretty and amazing an- hic. I like you so much.. !"

"Gosh shut up! You're going to make _me_ cry!"

"You're the most amazing person I know Louu. Hic- You're so cool and strong and an- and I wanna call you and touch you too hic- I wanna hold your hands and hug you and kiss you too. Hic- you jus-- you just light up my world the moment you appear and I- I fell for you so hard Lou, I don't know what to doo"

Louis' eyes soften, a fond look on his face, the corners of his eyes sparkled in the dimmed light. "Do you want me to come over to hold you love?"

Harry hiccuped repeatedly, letting out a broken whine with a twitchy nod. The call was cut immediately and Louis was at his front door mere minutes later, letting Harry wet his shirt and fall asleep on his chest.

Harry woke up approximately couple of hours later. He expected to be alone in his bedroom, as per usual, but instead was greeted with a familiar warmth behind his back and a pair of arms around his hips.

He wiggled around a bit to turn and face Louis. Half way through turning, he noticed his withered flower crown was on the desk nearby instead of his head, seemed like Louis took it off for him.

He faced Louis finally. Soft snores and gentle huff of breaths was all Harry could feel and hear. They had had sleepovers before but being next to Louis always felt so surreal.

He slowly reached out for him, slowly dragged his finger across Louis' cheekbone. A bit creepy but he had always wanted to do that because those cheekbones tho? Honestly? And gosh his eyelashes aren't from this world.

"Why are you awake right now?" Louis groaned sluggishly, giggled as Harry pulled his finger away like he was shocked. "It's.." he turned a bit to look at the clock. "3 am love. Why are you up?" He returned to his original position. When Harry didn't stop feeling tense, Louis gave him a soft smile, running his hand through Harry's hair, it always helps calm him, it did that time too. "Can't sleep hmm? What's wrong love?"

Harry let Louis' small fingers went through his curls, got stuck in between knots and eventually released itself for a while before daring to look at Louis' eyes again. "Just.. thinking."

"About?"

"Well.. I was thinking that.. and tell me if I'm crazy but.. You like me. And I like you. An- And I know you're not ready to, um, make us.. er.. public? But.. can we.. um.. do all those.. couple things in.. private?"

"Couple things?" Louis chuckled softly.

"Well..! Like.. go to school together.. study together.. go on dates.. hold hands and and.." his face felt like it was going to burn from blushing but he finally finished his sentence with "Kissing" before covering his face with his hands.

He could hear Louis' laugh went back and forth softly between his ears for a bit before the fingers on his hair was gone, replaced by two small palms wrapped around his wrists, pulling them away from his face. "But we already do all of that stuff"

"But we never kissed!"

Louis giggled, "I supposed" - Louis smiled, almost shyly, he said: "We can do that from now on, if you want.."

Best. Night. Ever.

  
  


**3\. Loving you feels as natural as breathing**

The boys were visibly bummed out when Louis and Harry confirmed they weren't together. Niall was so affected that he just pout, all day long, much to others' confusion.

Things were similar on Tumblr.

 **bluejuggling:** _You hurt me so bad but my heart will always be open for you_

> _Wait, what happened? Did the confession go badly??_
>
>> **bluejuggling**  
>    
>  _Not badly. It just didn't work_
>>
>>> _Wait what?? What happened?_
>>>
>>>> _I was there, blue sang a love song he wrote for Louis, Louis was shocked then joined after a bit and when blue confessed, the song ended, but just kind of stares at each other until they were urged inside_
>>>>
>>>>> _And he apparently rejected blue?? What the hell??_
>>>>>
>>>>>> _It's their relationship, why do you care so much?_
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> **StanLcs**  
>    
>  _Aw damn, sorry mate_
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> **bluejuggling**  
>    
>  _It's okay guys, thank you for standing up for me but Louis has his own reasons. Please don't judge him._
>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>> _You are still defending him, why areyou so nice??_
>>>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>>>> _Aw blue :( Hope things work out for you_  
> 

The response to it all was mixed at best and Harry stopped himself from posting pictures of Louis on his tumblr, or at least reduce it to the minimal amount, and started using Louis' tumblr which had been abandon for forever. Louis just made it to like some stuff as he explained.

So with no followers, no tags, nothing to relate itself to Harry's account to make his fans find it. Fans, weird word. He knew he had a couple thousands followers that likes to call themselves his fan but it felt weird to say.

Just because they can't find him didn't mean he post full on his and Louis' selfie though, just artistic cryptic looking ones.

Sometimes he'd take a picture of Louis' back when the sun hit him just right during their dates, sometimes he'd take a picture of Louis biting his pencil, trying to solve a problem when the light shine on him just right.

And sometimes Louis took pictures of him when he was cooking in his boxers with an apron, when he walked out of the bathroom with robes on, when he tried on new clothes, when he practice his songs.

Some was posted, some felt too personal. All pictures of Louis were silhouette, all pictures of Harry was cropped. Nothing too obvious or concrete that tied back to them.

Slowly they gained followers there too. Harry's was also going up steadily while Louis and Harry's **donnysoldier** was going up in a lot slower pace.

It wasn't long until they received messages complimenting their photos, praising the skills and aesthetic while asking if there was two people managing the blog as two different photo style was kind of in the face of everybody.

 **donnysoldier:** _Olive_ [A picture of Louis as another silhouette] // _Olivia_ [A picture of Harry with cropped out face and hair]

> _Great work as always!_
>
>> _Love you guys' stuff!_
>>
>>> _Looks amazing!!_
>>>
>>>> _Are the two mods dating?_  
> 

It took a bit of discussion but they decided they'll be truthful to people on that blog, considering how most don't know who they are. 

> > > > > **donnysoldier:** _Affirmative :)_

Things didn't exactly go smoothly either, Louis failed again and he was proper devastated that time than any other times. He explained he simply didn't care before but he actually did try, a lot, yet he still flopped.

Louis had to study the year again as the rest of the boys caught up to his class. The sudden shift in Louis was very apparent to everyone though.

He didn't just change the way he study and studied like a beast, no no no, he changed himself. Harry kept telling him he didn't have to change anything and Harry would love him either way but Louis said it wasn't him changing, it was him reverting back to himself.

Louis started to wear more colorful clothes, remove some of the piercings, join drama club and footie team and just became generally brighter and more vibrant. Sometimes, Harry swore Louis glowed. Like the sun.

He might not know why Louis went from the brightest sun to the darkest star, he didn't know why Louis with so much potential became closed off and horribly horribly insecure.

But what he did know was that: Louis was able to steer himself back to a self he thought was once dead. Louis openly admitted he thought he needed no reason to open himself up again, he was fine with having his family with him and no one else until Harry appeared. Harry just had this energy and something about him that made Louis wanted to let him in and consequently let his friends in. 

It was a mind opening experience as he said. Harry couldn't be happier.

When Harry visited Louis' house as a one year dating anniversary, Harry instantly fell in love with everyone in his family, from his mum to his 6 siblings. All of which are charming, welcoming and just generally so sweet.

"You're actually the first person Louis brought home after Stan left." - Jay, Louis' mum, said as Louis was putting the kids to bed while Harry helped her clean the kitchen. "What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing, just very close friends." Harry tried to say with a nonchalant expression but ended up smiling like an idiot because, wow, he was the first after Louis' best friend Stan. And Stan left when be was around 10 to 12. That's a long ass time.

"You can lie to anyone love but a mother has a mother's instinct. We can see it when you lie." She smiled at him.

"Can you?" He chuckled at that. When Jay comically raised her eyebrows was when Harry shrugged. "I guess we are. For a long time. Just not ready to come out"

"I kind of already knew he was gay if I'm honest. Everyone with a gay kid knows, the problem is whether they accept it and move passed their own denial or not." She explained as he settled the dishes and bowls in the dish washer. "And I knew something was up when he came home smiling a year ago. I was.. very happy. I think I cried in the bathroom that day because I was just that happy. Then he slowly became a Louis that I knew, that loved himself and everyone, that was the light to my day and I just wanted to know how helped him"

She turned to him, the water in the corners of her eyes sparkled in the light. "When I saw you, walking in with your flower crown and gentle eyes, it immediately hit me. It was you who helped him smile, helped him be himself, help him with something that I apparently can't and honestly thank you, so so much."

It was an eventful day, that day. Harry didn't know when it was going to happen, whether they'll come out with the whole school or just their friends. Whether it will be after another year or after that or during that year. But what he did know was that Harry is going to have a hard time getting rid of Louis. And he is more than okay with that.


	2. Epilogue

"Only 5 more minutes everyone! Hurry!" The manager instructed. The audience outside waits patiently as the crew set up the stage.

"You ready mate? It's going to be a hard one to swallow" James Corden smiled, like the devil that he is. His old drama teacher turned show host is a god damn devil, no matter how much he smiles.

"Not in the best mood for that right now, shuddup" Louis grumpily said as they settles on their respective seats. 

As James laughs at his pain, Niall, Liam and Zayn - the three other guests on the show, settle down with them. Zayn can't help but cringe, Liam moves closer to smell the things on display as Niall laughs at the three's reaction. Harry soon ran out and settled next to James, giving everyone a hug prior to when he sat down.

Louis didn't notice when the cue happen but the crowd starting clapping the cheering as James turned to the camera.

"Welcome back, I'm now joined here at this table with Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Louis and Harry Tomlinson". Liam, a freaking singer dancer now, gives the audience his usual puppy smile. Zayn, a model now, fittingly enough, keeps his cool face with a little smile as he waves at them and the camera. Niall, he can literally do anything but main job is playing golf, smiled brightly. Louis, a well known singer, song writer, can't even take his eyes off the terrible food in front of him. Harry, his husband who works as a photographer now, a damn good one at that, smiles and waves at the camera, his other hand slowly rubs circles on Louis' back.

"Now, before anything, I just want to point out, you", James chuckles, pointing at Louis, "You already have a bad reaction upon just seeing the dishes!" Niall laughed manically beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Tommo is going to curse up a storm in this show, I can just see it coming" - Liam added. The rest of the people in the room seem to enjoy that bit.

"James, love, I'm going to be honest, I'm a picky food eater, my meals are always high quality and I curse at people for messing up my tea alright?" Louis replied, subtly leaning onto Harry's hand behind him. "Your show is gon'a need a buncha beeps to block me out"

"Well I'm not gonna be the one to deal with that" the boys laughed for a bit before James clears his throat. "Alright now, this show is about asking questions about personal related things that you'll have to answer honestly, if not you'll have to eat one of these disgusting food here.

"Now we'll be split into pairs", The crowd cheers, "Not the pairs you'd assumed. So Louis you're with Zayn" The crowd cheers as Louis and Zayn pay each others' back and chest. "Niall, you're with Liam" both of them does a small fist bump. "And Harold, you're in my team, okay?" Harry nodded, saying a soft and low "Alright" as he claps his hands together, looking serious. "So if your team member don't answer, you'll have to eat it with them too, alright?" They all nodded with soft "Alright"s as the crowd cheers.

"So welcome everyone to today's Spill your Guts or Fill your guts". As he finished, the band of the show plays the tune. "SPILL YOUR GUTS or FILL YOUR GUTS" he sang 

"Alright so let's take a look at what we'll have here. We got cow tongue", Zayn cringes, Louis let out a deep sigh, Niall moves his head away to dodge the smell of a dish in front of him. "We got eh.. jellyfish" Harry just stares as the table spins. "Here we got grasshopper, er, Salmon seaweed smoothie" Louis audibly gagged as Liam let out a grunt from the food that was facing him. "Chicken feet. Bird saliva. Fish eyes" Harry's widen at that as if to copy the fish's eyes. "And of course, the bull penis, to make the meal complete." Niall shakes his head, Harry claps with the crowd, Louis is already gagging, Zayn tries to stay as far as possible to the table while Liam fan the smell away with his hand.

"You know, when I said I wanted to invite you lads for a night out to have some deep talks, this was not what I had in mind" Louis grimaced as he holds a napkin on his face. People laughed, wow he is soo funny.

You know, the game is all cute and fun until you consider the fact that Louis and Harry hasn't officially came out yet. To their friends and family and their old blog, yes, not to the world. It used to be the manager and the record label and company as a whole that stopped Louis but it was also because Louis was not confident enough. He is now with a different label and been in the industry long enough (he is around 26, 27 already anyway) so he could come out if he wanted.

What did strike him as a huge surprise though was how incompetent or just ignorant a person can be. Harry and Louis strangely knows each other and are incredibly close and has the same last name after Harry took his after their wedding. He supposes he should praise his old company for being able to blind half of the generation.

Liam and Zayn are a different story though. Zayn is known as an openly bi model, with the power to win any girls and guys over with just his looks. Liam has always shown his preference leaning towards both genders. And in case it wasn't clear enough, Zayn propose to Liam during Liam's tour while on stage while their wedding was helped made possible by Zayn's modelling agency. Lucky bastards.

"So Harry and I will be asking questions to Louis and Zayn, Zayn and Louis will be asking questions to Liam and Niall, Liam and Niall will be asking questions to Harry and I. You got it?" The boys nod, some said "Yeah". "Alright Zayn, you're up first", Zayn let out a soft "Oh god". "I'm going to give you.."

"Don't give him the bull penis, you have no idea about the jealous streak" - Louis joked.

Others laugh at that. James is still chuckling as he turns the table. "Umm.. The salmon smoothie"

"I'm going to fill up the puke bucket by the end of the night aren't I?" Zayn said mostly to himself but was loud enough to get caught by the mic. Louis sighs deeply, Harry gives him a sympathetic look. 

"Alright so your question is.." James snickers, Harry who peaks at the question card chuckled too. "Since Liam is known to randomly breaks into songs from time to time." Liam chuckled, shaking his head. "Had he ever broke out into songs when you two were in bed?"

Louis laughs so hard he has to hug his stomach, as well as Niall. Harry laughs though staring at Louis the entire time. More stuff for the fandom, Louis supposes. Liam throws his head back laughing as Zayn chuckles, trying to appear professional but Louis can _tell_ he is trying so hard to hold himself.

"I mean.. There are times when he, like," Zayn looks to Liam with a glint in his eyes. "Come up to me and go" Zayn wiggles himself and does some hand gestures as he sings: " _You know I love it when the music stops so common strip that down for me_ "

Louis laughs so hard he almost pees himself. He remembers the day he let Liam in his studio and both just mess around a bit but Liam made a freaking bop. Guess he got the song stuck in his head.

Louis laughs so hard he missed Harry almost falling off his chair, Niall cackling as he said "I think he learnt that from Tommo" and Liam's fond but teasing "You'd do anything to hurt me" comment. In which Zayn replied: "I'm not downing a fucking salmon smoothie."

James rubs his eyes as he chuckled. "Alright Louis' you're up next, you get to ask Liam so pick whatever food you'd like to give him"

"Alrightt!" Louis runs his hand through his fringe as Harry does the same to calm down his own laughter. "Alright Liam.. I'll give you err.. the cow tongue."

"How do you even eat this?" Liam pokes at the tongue, looking at it in multiple angles yet just ends up cringes more in the process. "Oh god.."

"Alright. Your question is" Louis smirked as he sees the question, "There is no way you're answering this. Shouldn't anyway. 'Which is your least favorite country to perform in'?" Louis looks up as Zayn glares at him, Liam just kinda freezes as Niall laughs.

"There's no way you're getting out of this one mate, I'll eat the tongue with ya" Niall said, nudging him.

"Ohh fuck.." both takes the tongue and takes a bite. They were able to chewed it a bit before spitting out. Zayn gags, Louis visibly cringes, Harry chuckles as he pat Niall's back.

Zayn looks away from them to stop himself from gagging. "Guess it's my turn.." Zayn spins the table slowly, thinking of something gross but not too much since if Niall doesn't answer, his husband will have to down it too. "I'll go for the grasshopper"

"I heard if you cook it right, it tastes like crunchy, peanut-chicken leg" Harry randomly commented.

"That's not making it any better mate" Liam replied, poking at the grasshopper again.

Zayn picks out a question card, "You're eating this one. Unless you have the balls." He said before clearing his throat, "In all of the professionals you played goft with, who is the worst of them all?"

The crowd laughs as Liam turns to a frozen in place Niall. "We're eating the thing?", Niall nodded, "Sorry mate" he chuckled as both takes a bite out of the grasshopper. "It's not too bad" Niall commented as Liam spits his out. The crowd cheers, they laugh, you get the drill.

"Oh god. Okay" Liam spins the table, "Ugh alright.. Am i asking you are Harry?" Liam asked, pointing at James and Harry in which James points at himself. "Alright um James I'll give you.. you what, how about- how about some bull penis? Hm?" He spins the bull penis towards James and Harry.

"These are quite small" - Harry randomly commented which made Louis goes "Bloody hel-" before everyone, along with him, laughs. "Not big enough for ya Harry?" Niall asked as he laughs.

"Alright James" Liam started, pulling out the cue card. "You have a lovely mother and father here today correct?". James nods. "Who do you love more? Your mum or dad?" Liam chuckles, putting the card down.

"Ugh.. My dad is a great person, he gives great advice. My mum, a great and beautiful lady, gives great hugs and is always there when I need it", he gives Harry a sympathetic look. "Which is why I will not choose between them"

He picks up the bowl for him and Harry. "No, oh god you are _not_ doing that" Louis cringes as Harry picks up the bull penis from the bowl. He gives even stronger reaction than James and Harry when they eat the food. "I am going to fooking puke. I know some cultures eat these but ughhh" Louis groaned.

"It's-" Harry coughs a bit, "A bit chewy. Wouldn't recommend." Harry spits out his after James.

Niall is on cloud nine. Being able to take revenge for making him eat cow tongue and grasshopper feels amazing. "Okay, Harry, why don't you have..", he turns to Louis for a split second before spinning the table, "Some salmon smoothie like Louis did?"

Harry visibly cringes, as does Louis. "Your question, is" he takes out the question card. And laughs. Just a loud belly laugh. "So since you and Louis are housemates, and you two tend to work on music together." Harry nods, Louis nods but a bit more fidgety. "What is Louis' single 'No Control' and 'Medicine' about?" 

Zayn couldn't even hold a straight face, he just bursts out laughing with Liam, Niall and James. "You wrote Medicine too I heard. Louis just refuses to tell people what it means for ages" - James added. Harry bit his lips as he turns to Louis, who shrugs. 

"You can't do that, it's Louis', is personal" - he whines, eyeing the terribly smelly smoothie from afar.

"Spill it or drink it mate" Niall said before clapping and chanting "Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" Takes no time before the crowd joins.

"You are absolutely _not_ drinking that!"

"Not that you would let me say it Lou"

"Yeah Tommo, what ya gonna go now mate?" Liam chimes in. Bunch of traitors.

Tommo.

"I am not k" he paused then continues "Talking to you for the whole night if you drink that"

"But Louu"

"You gotta let him say it mate or salmon mouth all night" Zayn said, chuckling. There is no true friendship.

"Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!"

Harry eyes the smoothie then back at Louis. Both of them really would prefer Harry not downing that smoothie. Louis gives him a subtle eyebrows raise, admitting defeat. Oh well. He'll be coming out soon anyway, talking about a song they wrote about morning wood and oral sex is fine right?

"It's" Harry starts, the crowd all grows silent. "It is what it is. I don't have much to say about it. It's sex" Harry shrugs and Louis almost falls out of the chair laughing with everyone. Bless his boy, still protecting his preference for dick even when backed in the corner. 

"Alright. Umm" Harry spins the table slowly. "I'll give Louis and Zayn.. bird saliva" he said slowly, keep looking at Louis as he spins, as if asking if it is okay.

"How do you even get these? Like do you force a bird to spit for you or summat?" They laughed at Louis' comment as James goes: "I have no idea how they get that, honestly."

"Your question is.. " Harry takes out the card then started chuckling. "Which one of these singer would you rather not have on your tour?" Everyone laughs as Louis groans. "Ed Sheeran, Nick Grimshaw, Bebe Rexha, Steve Aoki" 

Louis stares at the cup for a bit as everyone laughs. He reaches out for it and see all colors drained from Harry's face and Zayn's. "Actually-" he sits back, "I'm going to say Nick Grimshaw because I asked that bastard to do a charity show with me since last year and he still hasn't replied that message of mine." He turns to the camera and points at it "Fuck off Grimmie!" 

"Alright Zayn, you're up next" James prompts. "I'll give you.. the jellyfishes, how about that" Zayn groans a bit as it approaches them. Louis can't help but cringes too. Its smell isn't too appealing. "Zayn, your question is.." the takes out the cue card. "You are so eating that.." he shakes his head sympathetically. "Which fashion brand had you worked with that had the worst style in your opinion"

As everyone laughs, Louis groans, knowing full well no way Zayn is going to answer it. He reaches out for the food before Zayn grabs his hand. "Not the worst style but I'm not a huge fan of Adidas style. Not that it's bad, but it's not my style. They would suit Louis though, I'm sure."

"You are ballsy today Zee" Louis nudges Zayn's arm as everyone claps.

"There is absolutely no way i'm eating anything that is on display right now"

Louis spins the table. "Alright Liam, how about some fish eyes mate?" He takes out the cue card as Liam pokes at the eye. "Your question is.. which city invited you that you had turn down?"

"Oh god you guys are out to _get_ me aren't you?" He sighed defeatedly as he and Niall reaches out for their food. "Actually" Liam retreats his hand. "One time a place in New York invited me to be on my show in which I turned down because Zayn was sick." Liam sits back and spins the fish eye away from him with a smug smile. Louis can't with him honestly.

Zayn spins the table again. "Jelly fish.. that seems normal enough" he said as he spins the food in front of Liam and Niall. "So.. Niall" he looks straight at Niall with a straight and serious face "Have you ever shit your pants?"

Everyone in the room laugh, especially at how serious Zayn look. "I mean only a few people would know the truth" Niall thought out loud. "Yeah, I few would be us" - Harry added, "We would know how much you're bullshitting if you're planning to" - Louis adds on. The crowd laughs.

"I mean we've all technically shat our pants. Not recently, no, don't think so" Niall answered in a mist of laughter.

"Okay James! May you have the pleasure of some er.. chicken feet?" Liam said, spinning the food to them as James goes "Oh god. Okay". Liam takes out the card. "You are so fucked this episode" - he laughs, "Which guest on the show that has been the biggest jerk?"

"Gosh I- I know who he is but I can't just say it" James contemplates, staring at the bowl of chicken legs. "Erm.. God.. eerr He is an American.. You know what, I can't. Sorry Harold" The crowd cheers loudly as Harry and James try to figure out how to take a bite from the feet.

"The claws are" Harry coughs a bit before spitting the meat out, "The claws are quite intimidating." He hold up the feet, showing the sharp claws for the camera. "That wasn't too bad" James said, coughing a bit as be wipes his mouth with a napkin on his lap. "Niall, your turn?"

"Oh yeah" he chuckled, looking around the table. "Er.. for Harry.." he spins it slowly, "bird saliva I guess" He spins that dish in front of Harry. "Okay, question isss" he takes a question card. "Which model would you never want to work with again?"

"Which model would I never want to work with again?"

"Yup"

"Well" Harry grabs the cup and drinks a bit of it despite Louis' protests. Niall and the crowd laughs and claps. The bastard is having a time of his life celebrating this. James a sip as well but spits his out as Harry was drinking water.

"No exactly what I was expecting" Harry said, coughing as he wipes his mouth. "Fish eyes, since it's already in front of you" he said to Louis who cringes visibly. "Question" he takes his question card and it was as if the life drains out of his body.

"Can I change cards?"

"No! You already read it! It can't be that bad."

"Well it's: What's the meaning behind your 28 tattoo. It is that bad. He is going to have to eat it." The crowd and the boys laugh. Harry was being half honest half joking, though Louis could tell he was panicking.

Zayn turns to him, completely serious. "You gotta say it eventually right? Might as well do it now. I am not putting that into my body."

"When I think of coming out, this was not the way I would have had in mind." - he thought out loud, didn't even realize he said it until he saw the complete awestruck on Harry's face and the crowd cheering.

"Holy shit Tommo. You just did that" - Niall said, clapping like no tomorrow.

Louis was admittedly a bit taken back but. Fuck it. "I mean we have the same last name and we live together and we're not brothers, and we have complimentary tattoos, I mean how straight forward can you get? Okay, well, nothing about that was straight.

"The question Louu"

"Sorryy, was engaging with the ladss" he whined, copying Harry's. "Alright. Um.. 28 tattoo, right." He brings his hand up to the camera, pointing at the tattoo on his fingers. He had had many tattoos in his high school years, most of which means nothing, but ever since he got together with Harry, his tattoos started to mean something. He loves his newer tattoos even if others doesn't understand it , Harry does. Most of their new tattoos mean certain things for each other, sometimes for themselves. Either way, it means something. 28 does too.

"I guess I could say it's the number for the footie team I played in but I think everyone would know I'm a lying smuck." Zayn nods, Louis punches his arm. "Um.. It's the day for our wedding. Me and 'Arry's."

Everyone let out an almost unison "Awww" and claps loudly as Louis smiles at Harry, who has a bright frog smile on his face. "So proud of you" - Harry mouthed to him. "I'm proud of me too" - Louis mouthed back.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" James said, looking at the camera, prompting Harry and Louis to snap out of their daze and look at the camera with the rest of the boys. "Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Louis and Harry Tomlinson! That was Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts, we'll be right back!" - he said as the crowd cheers and the music plays.

Well, there goes his plan of killing his fan with an Instagram story. Though this is way more entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write rhis as an epilogue. I mean why not right? Anyway, hope James and the team make #LateLateTomlinson a thing


End file.
